One & Only
by narusakulover96
Summary: After seeing naruto and hinata together Sakura is Heartbroken. she fakes her death, and leaves the village. Will naruto be the only person with a tail in them in the village, or will someone have one, or more.
1. Chapter 1

One and only

Narusaku

Chapter 1

It was a regular day in Konoha, the sun was sunning the villagers were walking through the village as normal. Instead of enjoying the day she was locked in her empty apartment. After she lost her parents she didn't care for all the decorations. She hated pictures the only picture she kept was the one off old team 7.

She picked up the picture as soon as she looked at it her heart felt like it was being twisted. She couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. "Naruto.." she whimpered softly and began to sob. "Why Hinata and not me? I was going to tell you I loved you and everything… im sorry I didn't do it sooner. I guess you couldn't wait forever."

She continued to sob as she packed her bags, she had a plan to get away. She would come back eventually, she just need time. Her plan would take place today with her escort mission with Ino.

She walked over to her bottom drawer of her dresser and jerked it open. Sakura sifted through all the paper and found a picture of her and Naruto at the beach. She remember the trip it was only a couple months, it was when I feeling she had benn having for months was finally confirmed. She loved Naruto and there was no changing that she doomed to love Naruto forever. Part of her didn't think it was all that bad, but she refused to self inflict pain on herself watching Hinata and Naruto.

She looked back at the apartment she couldn't believe this was it even if it was only for a while. She new where she was going once she got away. She just need to be a dead ninja so they wouldn't bother looking for her. She remember her plan she wouldn't of thought of it if it wasn't for Sai.

FLASHBACK

Sakura sprinted through the village the tears flowing down her face. She was looking down at the ground and ran into some one. She kept looking down "Sorry," she was about to sprint when the person voice stopped her.

"Are you okay Sakura," Sai asked smiling creepily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," she asked trying to sound clueless.

"Sakura, you're a horrible liar," his statement shocked Sakura, and angered her, she wanted to strangle him. "I'm guessing you saw Naruto and Hinata … even I was surprised. I guess he gave up on you."

With that Sakura sent him flying backwards. "Shut up Sai. You know I love Naruto. Just shut up if you want to help me," she yelled yanking him by this shirt.

"Don't worry Sakura I've you want to get away I have a plan," his confession shocked her. She lowered him to the ground and stared at him profoundly. She wanted to get away and he could help, she was all ears.

"What's your plan," he smiled and went on has she listened contently.

END FLASHBACK.

She closed the door and walked out of the apartment building. She walked through the village calmly, I was good no one expected anything. But then again who would really expect anything from one of the Tsunade's apprentices.

However Ino was going to be the only one in a couple hours, she looked to see sai sitting on a building's roof. He nodded to her with a smile. She simply nodded back, and continued to walk.

She took her time walking through the village to get to tsunades office. She thought in a couple hours she would get attacked, and then being trained by some of the most powerful in the world. She learned all she could from Tsunade, but she wanted to become deadly. In a word a weapon she wanted to be a killer, she didn't want anyone protected her.

She looked up to see Tsunade's office window. She jumped in, Tsunade spit out her sake when she saw her. "Well this is a new side of you. You were never impolite," she clenched her teeth. Sakura tried not to roll her eyes. She saw ino sitting in the seat across from Tsunade's desk with the client.

"Ready to go Ino," Sakura was started to get antsy. Ino just smirked and got up, the client followed. Sakura jumped out the window and waited for Ino. "About time. Can we go already?"

"What's the rush forehead," she asked teasing her.

"Just want to get this off with if we leave know we can make it back before dinner."

"Ok," Ino laughed as they walked towards the gate. She wanted to scream when she saw Naruto and Hinata standing by the gate. He was holding her hand, it was disgusting. At the same time she envied Hinata. 'I definitely have problems.'

"Hey guys just wanted to wish you good look on your mission," Naruto gave her a smile that would usually make her want to melt, but she was to busy trying not to punch Hinata.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto," Ino smiled then looked at sakura expecting her to smile at him. Ino knew she loved Naruto, at least she knew she loved used to love him as a brother.

Naruto also stared at her waiting for her to say something they were good lately, he was trying to get over her with Hinata though. He didn't want to mess up their friendship, when they finally became so close.

"Whatever," she sighed and stared through the gate. Naruto was a little taken back she seemed just like Sasuke in that moment.

He and Ino stared at her confused, the client just looked bored. Finally Sakura took notice of their client was young girl. Long black hair, strait. Brown, creamy eyes. She nodded at her when the client looked over at her Clearly getting impatient. Her and this girl would be getting along great right now.

She was about to walk away when she heard Hinata voice, she seethed at her question was. "Are guys going on a escort mission?" 'Is this girl an idiot. I mean come on!'

Ino opened her mouth to answer but Sakura had already snapped and answered for her. "What the HELL you think it is? Are you stupid, anyone with common sense could see that. Or are you just to love drunk on Naruto to see that, that's disgraceful for a ninja to be that affected," Sakura definitely snapped.

Ino stared out her with her mouth open, Naruto seemed angry, and Hinata put her head down to cry. 'Good,' Sakura thought. She spun on her heals and walked to her client. She stopped when she felt Naruto hand grab hers and spin around.

Sakura had no expression on her face what so ever. "What the hells your problem your act like.." he paused and stared into her eyes which still were blank.

"Say it."

"You're attacking like a cold-hearted Bitch, like.."

She still didn't show any emotion just yank her hand away. "Come one finish you might as well finish now." Ino and Hinata stared at Sakura stunned the Client seemed amused.

"Like Sasuke," he spat.

Sakura stared at him coldly, "Then I suppose you'll be happy if I don't return to the village, just like Sasuke," she finally let some emotion show. Hatred. She knew what he was going to say but it still hurt.

"You know what at this point I don't really care," he yelled.

Sakura didn't even know what to say, she didn't expect that. She slowly pulled her hand awy and let it hang uselessly by her side and put her head down. "Don't worry, how knows one of these day you might exactly get what you want.:

Sakura didn't have anything left to say. Then tension between the teammate was intense. Ino went to Sakura side knowing Naruto went to far. And Naruto knew too, the pain in her eyes was pure torture for Naruto. He could see the tear forming in her eyes, she went to reach out for her hand, but she quickly yanked it way.

"Sakura I. I," but it was to late. She turned gesturing for the client to follow her and she left.

Naruto looked as Sakura and walked away an the client slowly followed. Ino glared at Naruto. "You went to far Naruto, You always go too far." with that Ino ran after Sakura and their client.

Naruto watched her disappear feeling horrible, he wishes she could hold her and tell her he was sorry. He sighed. 'I'm just gonna have to wait till she comes back.'


	2. Chapter 2

One and only

Narusaku

Chapter 2

hey here's another chapter

DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO RELATED.

She walked through the woods, Ino tried talking to her there was nothing to say really. Naruto made himself clear at least he was going to get what he wanted. She knew it was only a matter of minutes. She looked at Ino she was laughing and talking to the client.

Then they appeared. "OH MY GOD! SAKURA MOVE!" Ino screamed I pretended not to notice them then turned quickly to find Itachi and Kisame staring at her smiling evilly. Sakura looked at them and nodded, Kisame laughed insanely, and Itachi smirked in response.

Sakura jumped back smiling then turned to Ino and gave her a fake look of horror, "Keep back and guard her," she pointed at the young client who was terrified. Sakura leaped at Itachi an punched the ground. Smoke was everywhere. "Hurry up, we don't have much time," she whispered anxiously.

"yeah yeah," Kisame said as he grabbed a body of a dead girl he was carrying. He place it in front of Itachi and he made lightning fast hand signs. The girl immediately looked like Sakura. Itachi grabbed the Real sakura by the throat and flung her from the smoke Into a enormous tree. She grunted when she hit the tree she knew why he did, the girl they had had major damage. She had a broken back, and was stabbed in the stomach. She knew her back was broken but she was waiting for the stabbing, preparing herself.

"SAKURA, BE CAREFUL!" Ino screamed still guarding their client.

Itachi launched himself from the know clearing smoke, sakura had to make it look real she punched him in the face. She went flying backwards, he crashed into the tree across form her's he seemed confused. But then realized she was just trying to make it real. She went to move, but Kisame was in front of her wish his sword she knew what was coming the sword went into her stomach. She gasped then screamed.

"SAAAKKKUUURRAAAAA!" Ino screamed then was another cloud of smoke and Itachi put her on his back and they were gone. Once they were a few miles away, he took her off and waited for her to heal herself.

"I still don't understand," Itachi said looking into her eyes.

"Well it quite simple. I want to become powerful, and I want to be the strongest. I had Tsunade, but she became relatively boring," she said finish healing her self and standing up.

Itachi smiled then added "Is there someone you want to get away form." She had to admit Itachi wasn't easy to fell and knew when you were lying so she decided she would have to tell the truth.

"Yes."

"Is it that nine tail Jinjuruki," he asked smiling seeing how uncomfortable made her.

"yes."

"Sakura, do you want revenge,"

"..No…" she said trying to convince herself at the same time.

"Now Sakura lying isn't nice," Itachi said grabbing her hair forcing her to look at him.

Sakura bit her lip. "He is with that bitch Hinata, and I do I want to make them pay," she spat.

"Good revenge is fun. It's gonna take some time to train you, and you'll have to become an Akatuski member" he grinned and it made her uneasy but she thought of how much stronger she was going to become. She smiled back and walked in silence with them to the Akatsuki head quarters.

"SAAKKUURRRAAAA," Ino screamed. She ran over to her best friends body. She dropped to her knee's she put her head on her chest, she wasn't breathing. There was no pulse and she was cold. She was stabbed in the stomach and parts of her spinal cord were broken.

She picked up her friend and beckoned for the client to follow her. The client was about to protest, until she saw how broke Ino was. She just followed as Ino rushed back to the village.

Ino looked down at sakura, it didn't seem real to her. She lloked up at the sky it was around noon. Sakura was her bestfriedn the only one she told anything to. The client was on her back as she jumped through the trees. She was thankful the girl was so light. She looked down at her friend the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face.

She didn't know how she was going to tell all her friends, Tsunade, Naruto.

"I'm so sorry I failed you Sakura, it's all my fault," she was sobbing. She looked up and saw the villages main gate. She was there in les then a minute. The client Akane got off. And walked away silently. She slowly walked through the gates. The gate guards stared wordlessly. Ino collapsed Hugging Sakura.

"Get lady Tsunade," her voiced cracked but he sped away.

She cried clinging to her. "Ino what are you doing here what about your mission. Wheres.. SAKURA?" Tsunade rushed to her side. She put her hand on her neck there was no pulse and she was cold.

"I'm so sorry," Ino cried hysterically.

"What happened Ino, WHO DID THIS?"

"Akatuski, it was Itachi."

"We need to get here out of the open," In seconds there were surrounded by ANBU. They took her body and disappeared. Tsunade picked Ino up and they walked through they went to her office.

Ino told Tsunade everything. She said it was her felt, and that she was the one they should have killed.

"They just disappeared," Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, they didn't even look over at me, they killed her then vanished."

"So they targeted her. Buy why? Why her!" Tsunade screamed throwing the bottle of sake at the wall.

"How do we tell everyone," Ino asked.

"I'll call a meeting. Ino you may not tell anyone. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Go home and get some sleep," she sighed. Ino nodded then left jumping across the rooftops. Tsunade broke down, when she was finally calm she called Naruto, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, and Shikamaru to her office.

They all walked in together laughing, Tsunade gritted her teeth together. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!" She yelled, no one tried to challenge her except Naruto.

"What's the problem old lady," she asked laughing. She wanted to punch him, but didn't have the energy and start crying again. They all stared at her except Kakashi. He told Naruto to sit down he seen this many times. Kakashi knew something was wrong, and Tsunade crying only meant it was worse.

"Itachi and Kisame were by the border of the fire country today… wjile Ino and sakura were on their Mission they ran into them," she sobbed. All the ninjas were confused except Kakashi, he was crying.

"So, what's wrong," Naruto asked.

Shikamaru seemed to have got it. "Who didn't make it?" all the ninja snapped their head at Shikamaru. They saw Kakashi crying and looked back at Tsunade in horror.

"They seem to have been targeting Sakura, and they went after her. I'm so sorry Kakashi, Naruto but she gone. She tried to fight back but they were to much for her and they killed her."

Everyone was stunned, Shikamaru's was the first to snap out of it. "What do you mean they were targeting her, when didn't they go after Ino?"

"They ambushed them and they only attacked Sakura they didn't even look at Ino. I don't know why but they wanted to her dead."

"NO, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I WANT TO SE HER NOW," Naruto yelled. Tsunade stood up and walked over to him.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I don't think you want to see her know," she began.

"I'll go with him," Naruto turned to see Kakashi step forward.

Tsunade sighed, "All you go home, that's an order." they all left and Tsunade led Kakashi and Naruto to the room Sakura's body was in. "She's in there… I cant go in." she swallowed hard and walked away.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to," he stated without any emotion. They both entered the room sakura was laying there he short hair spread along the table. A white cloth covered must of her body. From afar it looked like she was just sleeping.

Naruto went to the table. The blood coming out of her mouth was slowly drying. Naruto slowly moved the white cloth the was a giant stab in her stomach. He realized he was crying, the last thing he said to her was I wouldn't bother him if she didn't come back. And now she was gone, and he felt empty. He watch as Kakashi cradled her head and kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, you don't deserve this. To be another victim of the Akatuski."

He walked out leaving Naruto alone with Sakura's body. "Sakura.. I never meant it… what I said. I love you more then you would ever know. I'll never love anyone again. You are my one and only."

A week later.

"It's okay Naruto, she's with her parents now," Kakashi told him as they her coffin it to the cold earth.

"I know, but I miss her so much," he sobbed.

"I know Naruto I miss her too, but we need to honor her memory and keep going that's what she would've wanted. Even if it means moving on, she loved you Naruto. I mean with all her heart, more then she could have ever told Sasuke," Kakashi patted his back gently.

"Oh, and how do you know," she spat.

"She told me, a couple weeks before she passed. She came to me crying and didn't know what to do, I told her to tell you how she felt. She loved you Naruto she wouldn't want you to be hurt and alone."

"I loved her so much, I could never love anyone the same. Hinata doesn't deserve being a substitute, and Kiba likes her."

"Well that didn't seem like a problem before," he spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you missed your only chance with sakura, and she died thinking about what you said to her before she left, and thinking that you love Hinata," Naruto tackled him to the ground. "Face it Naruto you just feel guilty, so now you're gonna act like she your one and only. So that you fell better about yourself."

Naruto punched Kakashi in the face and was about to hit him again, when Tsunade kicked him off he rolled 50 feet until he was able to stop. "Enough Naruto it no one fault that sakura's gone. But I will not let you fight at her funeral or about her at all for that matter. Go home Naruto get some rest.

He grumbled as he got up and he walked home, he flopped on his bed and sleep finally came to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Laid up in bed on christmas vacation, So I might as well write.

disclaimer: I own nothing remotely Naruto related.

One and Only

Narusaku

Chapter 3

5 years later

Sakura was walking with Itachi and Kisame, they were bored in headquarters so they decided to go and cause some trouble. Their have been a lot of missions with jonin teams and it was perfect for playing.

They sat on a large rock and watched as a sand village squad walked through the clearing. "about time, know I can finally show my new abilities to some old friend," she hissed.

"Hmmm, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro not bad not bad at all," he said getting ready to go down with her.

"No you will not interfere and if either of you do, I'll kill you. You understand," her face showed absolutely no emotion. The wind blew through her long hair. It was a little longer then Ino's was.

She sat there waiting for an answer they both nodded, and pouted. Sakura was the most powerful member of Akatsuki by far. She was more powere ful then all of them. Each of them trained her, and over time they began to fear her. Itachi and Kisame however didn't act cowardly.

She smiled and jumped from the rock. Ahe hovered in the air and smiled when she heard Temari and Kankuro bickering as usual. Gaara jumper back close to his siblings and "Be on guard," he warned.

Sakura was excited to see her old friends. She might exactly be a challenge if they attacked all at once. For a minute or so at least, she land 4 feet away. Her long hair blowing with her Akatsuki cloak. She watched their eyes for any recintion. Temari's eyes widened and sakura smiled, at least someone remembered her.

She went to step forward, "Temari stay back!"

"Sakura?" she asked with disbelief. Gaara and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Yep that would be me. How've been?"

"we thought you were dead!" Kankuro yelled.

"Well, I guess you could say the old, weak, Konah ninja is gone. But she was replace by a stong, evil, Akatsuki member."

"What happened did they force you to join," Temari asked inching closer Gaara and Kankuro now.

She couldn't help but laugh, they just stared at her like she was insane and maybe she was. "You think they forced me to… WOW. It was all apart of the plan they pretended to kill me, so I could get away without anyone on my tail. And now I'm the leader, would ya ever think."

"We're taking you back to Konah. Now," Gaara said calmly.

Sakura snicker then the next thing Gaara knew she was behind him. "I think not," she whispered in his ear. This eyes widened in surprise and fear. Temari and Kankuro stood their terrified and motionless. "I'll go when I want infact I might just go right know and destroy the village."

He turned. His eyes were calm, "What about all your friends? Naruto?"

"hmmm.. Naruto. Well that's a name that boils my blood, I think I should definitely take a trip down to my old village, what do you think Itachi, Kisame?"

They jumped out and smiled at the terrified siblings, "But no I want destroy it yet, I want them to grow to fear me first. It's about time I do something with the Akatsuki, don't ya think," she asked looking over at Itachi and Kisame.

"Yes, we've been waiting for some fun," Kisame said licking his lips.

Sakura snickered. "It would probably only take us a day or two and I want to make a couple of quick detours," she turned back to the sand siblings, "and I would want you ruining my surprise." she made a couple of quick signs and the sand Ninja's collapsed and withered in pain. "That should keep them out of the Equation for a couple days."

"What detour do you want to take," Itachi asked.

"Oh well I thought I would be fun to wreak some havoc on the villages near Konah and get them scared," she laughed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. What are we waiting for," Kisame asked and they took off.

Fire country that night

"AAAHHHH," a fire Jonin screamed sakura just smiled and took her sword out of his stomach.

"This is fun," Itachi and Kisame said together.

"yep," she was busy wiping the blood of her sword. She walked into the leader office is was watching out the window at his village which was in flames.

"Beautiful, huh," she asked. He wiped around and was about to scream for his guards.

"No. no. no. that would be a waste of your last breath, calling people that are all dead," she grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. She threw him out the window he was just looking out of. "oops.." she laughed and walked out of the building. Itachi and Kisame followed her. They walked in silence to the village hidden in mist.

Leaf village next Morning.

Tsunade stared out the window and watched has Guy's team left the village. Fire village representatives didn't show up to the meeting, or answer their message bird. "what the hells going on? I need some sake."

Village hidden in the mist 1 PM

"Well this is getting rather boring. They don't put up a very good fight," sakura said tossing a women Jonin to the side.

"Maybe the leaf will be more promising," Itachi sighed, kicking a man over.

"now, now were not terminating the leaf… only terrorizing.," she laughed. The man nodded and grinned.

"I'm not making any promises if someone attacks me.. Oh well," Kisame grinned.

"well lets get going we should be their in an hour," sakura snickered.

Leaf Village 2:34

"TSUNADE," Tenten came busting through the Hokage door. "The village was demolished, and that's not all written in blood on their village gate was the village of the mist, water, fire, and leaf. It had a big X through the fire's symbol and said three to go."

"Go to the mist village and warn them who it is must be powerful, we need to kind the collaborates. And we need to eliminate them."

"don't even bother. And fat chance," Tsunade and Tenten looked at the adult sakura in awe, fear, and disbelief. Itachi and Kisame snickered with her.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Wow you sound just like Temari, it uncanny. And yes its new the me. Hello Tsunade."

"You did that fire village… why?" Tsunade was close to tears. She was glad sakura was alive but infuriated that she was in the Akatsuki.

"uuuhhhh, do I have to explain things slowly to these morons or can I go normal speed," she was clearly talking to Kisame and Itachi.

Tsunade went charging towards her sakura just stood there. Tsunade punched her but she didn't wince or step back, Tsunade wasn't even able to move her face. Sakura just sighed. "So I want have to explain everything again and again, it get rather tiring you know. Lets get all my friend and old sensi together and tell them all at once. That would be lovely don't think." sakura grabbed Tsunade wrist and took it off her cheek. "Oh, and by the way don't attempt to assault me again," she flicked her wrist and Tsunade went flying it to the wall.

Itachi walked over to her and picked her up by her hair. He sighed, "she out like a light, guess no fun for us."

'great time for a reunion' she thought to herself she did some hand signs and called a ANBU and told them to bring all rookie 9 and Kakashi for a emergency meeting. All she had to do know was wait. Her long awaited a return was finally here.


	4. Chapter 4

**One and only **

**Narusaku **

**Chapter 4**

Sakura sighed, she was getting sick of waiting she allowed Itachi, and Kisame to go take care of the village in the water. They seemed bored, and they were annoying her. Tenten was in 1 of the two chairs in front of the hokage's desk she had them bring in nine more chairs.

She heard a knock on the door she made hand sign and turned the hokage's chair so it was facing the window. She loved the new voice justu, it allowed her to take the voice of anyone she wanted.

"come in," Sakura said using Tsunade's voice.

They all walked in. "what's this about grandma." Naruto she thought 'oh this was gonna be great' she released the justu and turned around.

"Glad you asked Naruto, would you all take a seat," she asked politely. They all stared at her.

Neji move over to when Tenten was. "What wrong with her?" sakura just chuckled. "what did you to her?"

"Neji, stop asking me questions. I hate questions," she turned and continued to smile at everyone. No one was seated they were all on alert except for Naruto of course.

"Or what," Neji spat.

Sakura simply ruled her eyes, then she smiled and laughed. "I'll kill her of course," she never stopped smiling.

"Like you really could, we all know I would stop you," he snapped. Sakura just laughed and made a few hand signs. "What are you doing?"

In seconds Tenten was on the floor screaming in agony. Neji swept her up in her arms and tried to soothe her. Every watched in terror, except for Naruto, he was still staring at her. "I don't see you stopping me," she laughed. "oh and look she's close to death. I'll stop if you all take a seat." Neji charged at her, it was to bad she was gonna have to kill him. 'what a waste of good talent' she thought.

Sakura disappeared then appeared again behind Neji. "so sorry about this," she said before her first went through this chest. She sighed, "Now does anyone else want to try anything or you want to take a seat." she tossed Neji's body to the side. "Before we start I should wake up Tsunade," She walked over to Tsunade's body, they gasped apparently they hadn't noticed yet. "come on bitch wake up," Tsunade groaned and slowly got up. "You can take Neji's seat since he wouldn't be joining us," sakura suggested.

"what did you do to him Sakura," she asked.

"I ripped his heart out," she sighed. She walked back over and plopped herself in Tsunade's chair pretzel style. "Okay questions?"

"I thought you didn't like questions," Kiba growled.

"How fitting for a dog to growl, and people don't question me unless I allow it." Everyone looked at in disbelief. "Okay Tsunade you start, you seemed to have a lot of question earlier."

"Fine. I want you to answer all the question I asked earlier," Tsunade stated.

"Ok. Well that pretty simple. I destroy the village hidden in fire because I was bored, and I wanted the leaf to get scared. Unfortunately you guys are pretty slow and didn't figure out until I got here."

"You killed the whole village in the fire cause you were BORED!"

"Pretty much. And as for Temari, she out of commission for awhile along with Gaara and Kankuro."

Everyone seemed shocked to take on all three was pretty tough, and to take all three down was unbelievable. Shikamaru narrowed her eyes and shifted his weight in his chair so he could attack if need. Sakura noticed and smiled at him.

"what did you do to Temari," Shikamaru asked gritted his teeth.

"wow, I just said I put her out of commission, what did you think that meant. For a genius your awfully slow. Ok Ino you seem pretty antsy your turn."

"what happened I thought you were dead?"

"Well you dumb blonde, it was all part of the plan."

"WHAT FUCKING PLAN SAKURA-CHAN," Naruto screamed.

"GASP, and finally he speaks. I was pretty sure you lose it after Neji. And the plan to leave the village of course. My reason for leaving is quite petty, and pathetic now, but it was well worth it. I sent a clone to the Akatsuki, asking if I could join. They immediately took me in. we formulated a plan so I wouldn't have you guys up my ass the whole time. The sakura air quotes you buried is just some other girl. After 4 years of train I became stronger then all the Akatsuki put together, Pein became scared of me, him and the other ex member's of Akatsuki went to orochimaru. so now its only me, Itachi and Kisame. We demolished the fire and mist village, and know they at the village hidden in water, killing all of them. They should be back any minute know exactly," she finished sighing and playing with her long hair putting it in a side braid.

"Why? Why would you do this sakura-chan. didn't you think about any of us," Naruto asked tears falling on this pant has he clutched the chair's arms. Apart of Sakura wanted to run into his arms and hug him. But she pushed that thought to the back of her heart.

"I was only think about myself, and has for if I thought about anyone else. Yes I thought about you, don't you remember what you said to me before I left. And besides you had Hinata," she spat the end part.

She looked over at Kakashi and he finally understood, it was visible in his eyes, she let out a breath then stood up. "I think I should go, don't worry I want destroy your village…yet," she smiled and walked towards the door.

'Halt, we will not allow you to leave this village," every was standing except Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hmmm. Fine, convince me not to destroy your village," she laughed. "I'll be at my home if you need me."

She left. Naruto mind was reeling. She killed Neji in a second with out barley moving. Tsunade was over by Neji's body she called in a couple ANBU and they took this body away.

Kakashi stared at him, giving the I told you so look. Naruto's heart sank. It was really all his fault. Naruto left out the window. He was so blind sakura really did love him, and he went to Hinata cause he thought that's what she wanted.

But all her really did has hurt her more. If only he never asked out Hinata this wouldn't off happened. 'we could be happy together right know. They could be married or have kids right now. But my dumbness got in the way as usual.'

He could really be an idiot sometimes. He knew he had to win her heart again, she knew the old sakura was still there deep down, he strangely attracted to the new bad ass one too.

He'd win her love one way or another.

I know a really short chapter. Soorrryyy.


	5. Chapter 5

One and only

Narusaku

Chapter 5

Sakura sighed she got up and stretched. She looked at the Akatsuki cloak and sighed. She was sick of wearing the same thing, she still was a girl and she had a closet full options. She walked over to her closet, she opened it. All she could see was pink, she groaned and grab the only pink tank top she had and black pants. She grabbed all the pink clothes and threw then in a garbage bag. 'Definitely need to do some shopping,' she thought to herself.

She walked over to her cloak and took out her money. Well over a million. She couldn't wait she need knew boots as well, and she need some more kunai. She only took a thousand or so then left. She walked into one of the stores. She went to all the black, grey, whites, and clothes and started looking around. She grabbed a couple of compressions, 4 black tight long sleeve shirts. 3 tight black pairs of pants., 5 red tanks, 2 white tanks, 4 black skirts, and a grey hooded sweatshirt.

Sakura walked over to the boots. 'Perfect' she thought. It was a pair of high boots. She walked up to the cashier, she was an old lady and her mouth was hanging open. Sakura remembered her, the her mom was good friends with the women. Sakura gave the girl, four hundred then left.

She teleported her self back to her house she and ripped of the pink tank and took out one of her new white ones. She put on her knew boots. She sat on her bed till her heard a knock on her door. "Enter."

"Sorry we took so long, just got sidetracked," Itachi smirked.

"I don't care. You may go and have some fun, but not here. Leave and go to village of sand, I want you get information about the war to take me out. It will spread, and that bastard Pein might even come out and play. From what I hear it takes place in three years, tell them I'm residing in the leave till the war. If you wish to go with Pein you may, I won't kill you," sakura sighed.

"Why do you want everyone coming after you," Itachi asked surprised and in disbelief.

"I'm bored, and I want to see how good I am. I will expect to see you both in three years. Train hard," she dismissed then with a wave of her hand and they were gone. "Time for some fun of my own.," sakura pushed herself up from her bed. She made five hand signs and teleported herself to Tsunade's office. "Hello Tsunade," Sakura said in a sweet voice.

Tsunade spit out the sake she was sipping on, "what do you want sakura," she sighed but she was on guard.

"Oh me," she said clueless plopping down in the chair across from Tsunade's. "Weelll if you must know I'm hear to tell you to get all you best ninja's and come down to the training grounds. Be there in twenty minutes, and I promise they want die. But I cant make any promises on the damage they might take."

"Why?"

"It's a test for me and your ninja. Were going to see you slacked off and who trained."

"Fine," Tsunade finally let out her breath.

"Perfect," Sakura squealed then disappeared.

Tsunade picked up the phone, "Bring Naruto, kiba, Hinata, lee, Kakashi, Gai, Shikamaru, and or best ANBU group. Tell them to meet at the training grounds," she hung up. And sighed, Sakura definitely changed. but she hoped she come around, if she didn't there was trouble ahead.

Sakura was sitting in on of the tree that team 7 used to meet at an waited. She heard them grumbling and huffing asking what this was all about. But they whispered wondering if it was her. An ANBU team appeared before the rest of them, Tsunade definitely was trying to appease her. She smiled, all she needed to wait for was Tsunade.

It was only a minute or so till Tsunade appeared, she walked up to them. "This is a test, and a contest," Tsunade huffed. "You'll all be teaming up against…"

"Me," sakura smiled she teleported next to Tsunade. Everyone just stared and her. "Were going to see who the true Ninja are, and who the slackers are. Go."

The ANBU attacked in a group all at once, sakura didn't move has they surrounded her. They made a few hand sign and trapped her in an electric chakra cage. Sakura sighed, and walked though it. The ANBU stood there and watched in awe and terror, she sighed and disappeared she appeared behind them, "Boo." she punched them all in in seconds they were down, unconscious.

"whose next," she asked. Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, and Tsunade stepped forward. She made to hand sign and they all fell to their knee's, "say bye-bye to your chakra for a while." Naruto and Hinata were the only ones. "Than there were two, I really hope what I said you took to heart, and trained a little harder."

She just cowered behind Naruto, she put this arms out trying to prevent sakura to get to her. 'Guess he's still with her.' He gritted her teeth. The feelings of jealousy, rage and envy coursed through her body. "I'll take that as a… NO!" she was in front of Naruto and back handed him sending him 100 or so feet away. Hinata stared in terror. Sakura punched her in the face she went flying across the field. Sakura teleported to the other and kicked upwards, the blood sprayed out of her mouth. She went to jump up, but Naruto grabbed her ankle and threw her. Sakura caught herself immediately and saw Naruto was in the air catching Hinata.

Sakura teleported herself over Naruto looked at her pleading, but she kicked him in his head right below his temple and sent him crashing into a tree. Sakura grabbed Hinata and brought her back down on her knee. Hinata screamed in pain. She withered on the ground crying holding her back. "You really are a disgrace," sakura spat.

She started walking away, but Naruto tackled her to the ground. She was on top of her, he had her pinned at her wrist and knees. He had her in a submission that could keep her down for a minute or so, she didn't move on stared at the red eyed Naruto. She smiled at him, his red eyes flicked to blue, he stared into his eyes and slowly brought her head up to his. Naruto eyes widened and his eyes bored into his, with want, love, and lust. He slowly closed eyes and dipped his head down.

Sakura finally realized what she was doing, she yanked her left leg up and Naruto went flying off. "Im surprised you don't have internal bleeding in your head. To half powered hits. At least someone was doing there training," she giggled. Naruto's eyes showed disappointment, sadness. Hinata screamed again, the pain was burning by now. Her back was broken, or at least fractured. Naruto Immediately got angry again, his eye's flickered red. "You must really love her," sakura stated pushing back the tears, Naruto walked towards her.

"Sakura-chan, I don't love her. I never did. Please sakura I can help you. You don't have to be like this, I can save you," Naruto said in a calm, soothing tone. The would "help," and "save" made her snap.

"You think I need YOUR help, you think I need YOU to save me, I can take care of myself and I think I've proved that… look around. I demolished the mist and fire villages. I don't need anyone to HELP or SAVE me. And you do love her, or you wouldn't have been with her," she spat, she didn't even want to say Hinata's name. "And you wouldn't have called me Sasuke and said you wouldn't care if I never came back. Incase you haven't noticed the sakura you know died, when you buried that fake one."

Naruto stepped towards her again, "I want you to go full out, now attack me with your most powerful attack," she said emotionally strained. This is the most emotion she'd shown in years.

"Sakura-chan I cant.." she sighed lifting up her chin.

"Do it or I'll kill all of them then destroy the village," she yelled.

Naruto stared at her then nodded. He backed up and sakura stood there motionlessly. He charged up his rasengan, she smirked 'same old thing'. then it got bigger and spikes came out. He was really going all out and Sakura appreciated it. He sprinted towards her, she didn't even try to dodge she just stood there. The attack impacted on her left side, she refused to scream as the burning ball of chakra pierced her skin. She skidded a few feet, then stopped. She stood there biting her lips let out the breath she was holding in and started walking towards her apartment.

Naruto stood their bewildered. It was his most powerful attack and he put all of this chakra into it, and it held little affect on her. "Why," he breathed

"I needed to know. And you need to train, you have three years. You better work hard," she sighed.

"What's in three years?"

"A war against me and everyone," she sighed still walking.

Naruto teleported in front of her. Sakura was impressed he knew the technique. "What do you mean?"

"All the ninja villages are planning to attack, and kill me. I believe Pein started it all so," she trailed of pushing him aside.

"We're going to help you," she said grabbing her arm, looking intensely in her eyes.

"No, the leaf will not take part, unless they want to join the other side. It is me, against everyone else. And as I said before I DON'T need your help," she sighed pulling her arm away continued to walk.

"Why are you trying to keep yourself so distant," \he yelled after her.

She just laughed and walked away. Naruto looked around at all his friends Hinata passed out from the pain. Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba, and Tsunade slowly got up. Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi stared at the slowly vanishing away figure.


	6. Chapter 6

**One and Only**

**Narusaku**

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura walked through the village in silence people stared. Everyone knew she joined, and know was the leader of Akatsuki. She walked in her apartment building and saw the word "Akatsuki bitch" painted on her door. She just sighed. She opened the door, her room was crashed, her Akatsuki cloak was burned, Papers her sprawled all over the room. She saw broken glass on the floor. It was the picture of her and Naruto at the beach, the frame was broken and picture of her and Naruto was ripped.**

**Sakura felt the tears come to her eyes. Being in this village definitely brought back the old sakura. She just sat down on the bed and looked and the ripped picture. She gently fitted it back together, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She looked at the picture and cried. Sakura laid down facing the window, she didn't want to look at the rest of the room.**

**Naruto stood in the doorway and watched sakura cry, he couldn't believe it she never showed any emotion expect anger, hate, and despise. She was very confident, know she looked broke. He was what picture she was holding and crying over, he smiled to himself. 'She still there' Naruto thought. Sakura was facing the window, Naruto slowly walked over to her, he laid on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Sakura automatically stiffened then gave in, she curled up her legs and continued to sob. Naruto stroked her hair and started to cry too.**

**Sakura turned to face him, the whites of her eyes were pink, and her eyes were an even brighter emerald green. 'She looks beautiful,' Naruto cupped her cheek and brushed away all the tears that were on her face. Sakura closed her eyes and purred quietly, Naruto smiled and placed his forehead on her's. **

"**why are you here Naruto," sakura asked looking through her lashes.**

"**I wanted to see you, im sorry for what they wrote on your door, and what they did to your room," Naruto whispered bush a stray piece of hair behind her ear.**

"**You think I care about any of that, they messed with the only valuable possession I have," she said looking down of the picture of her and Naruto. **

"**Here, have this one," he said reaching into his jacket. He pulled out the exact same picture just a little smaller. **

**Sakura stared at him in shock 'he kept of picture of us by his heart' sakura thought. Her eyes started watering again. "Don't worry sakura-chan I have another one at home in a frame."**

"**Why'd you keep one with you then," sakura asked taking the picture. She stared at it then looked at him. He was clearly blushing. **

"**When you.. Left I miss you so much. But having a picture of you, made me think you were still here in some way. And every time I started missing you I'd look at your picture, and remember how much I… well yeah I really missed you," he stumbled. He looked at her eyes she looked sad.**

"**Really I thought you wouldn't care," she mumbled.**

**Naruto gritted her teeth then took a deep breath, "Of course I cared, you mean everything to me. I was so lost without you, I didn't mean anything I said I was just sticking up for-…"**

"**Hinata, I know you love her Naruto. I saw they way you looked at each other," Sakura couldn't help it and started crying.**

**Naruto wiped her tears with his thumb. "sakura I don't love her. I never did. And I couldn't stand it when she hung on me or held my hand. The only reason you saw me stare like that was because I was looking at you. I tried to move on but I couldn't."**

"**I didn't want you to move on… I wanted you to love and be with me," sakura whimpered pulling away. Naruto sighed disappointed and missing her warmth. Sakura got up and walked to the bathroom. Naruto watched as she came back with a wet towel. She walked over to the door and opened it. **

**Naruto watched as she slowly started wiping, her eyes started prickling up with tears again. She couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She punched the door. Her arm went through the door and wall. She yanked her hand back, the rigid wood and cement slicing her arm. She let her arm hang as the blood dripped off the floor. She looked down and she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on the top of her head. **

"**I need to go," sakura said taking a step out the door. The arms around her waist wouldn't let her go. "I'm not leaving the village don't worry. You wont have to run all the was to Tsunade's to inform her."**

"**That's not why, I wont let you leave again because I cant be without you. Not because of this village, or Tsunade. I could care less," Naruto turned sakura around and lifted up her chin.**

"**What about all the things I've done. I destroyed to villages, responsible for the thrid, acted like I was dead, betrayed you and the village, attacked Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, and killed Neji. Im a complete monster, it doesn't bother me but I know it bothers you. I'll never be the old Sakura again, I don't want to be. Im strong, a killer, and I wouldn't change that. Im proud of how strong I am," she said pulling away. "I'll never be the old Sakura-chan you were in love with. Any chances of there ever being an us I ruined 5 years ago."**

"**Sakura-chan your not a monster, and I have no right to judge. I am an Jinjuruki, a demon. I'm not innocent either. The old sakura-chan might not be her completely, but the parts I loved are still there. And I'm starting to realize some new things I love to. Like your cockiness and confidence. You presence and how strong you are. How about he go to the training grounds we can spar and I can find some more things," Naruto said smiling. Sakura blushed and made a few hand signs, there was a poof of smoke and then she was gone. "Also you new body is very attractive, and sexy," he smiled, before teleporting himself to the training field. **

**Tsunade's office**

**Tsunade sighed, she was tired from the loss of her chakra. 'sakura is definitely someone to be feared. But I saw when Naruto pinned her down, she was going to kiss him I saw it. She also was hurt when they talked about Hinata. Some of the old sakura still their. The sakura that loves Naruto,' Tsunade thought. She sighed and poured another glass of sake. It was a long day.**

**flashback**

**Tsunade, Kakashi and Kiba all hauled the bodies of ANBU and the rest to the hospital. Kiba then collapsed once he was at the hospital. Naruto was no help he ran after sakura a couple of minutes after she left. Everyone was doing good, stable. Hinata was by far the worse. Broken back, rib punctured the lung, broken nose and dislocated shoulder. Not to mention the internal bleeding in her head. 'sakura didn't kill her, but she wanted to,' Tsunade thought.**

**Tsunade finished at the hospital and went back to her office. Kakashi was waiting there. "You saw what she was capable today. And she didn't even try, and one of Naruto's strongest attacks didn't affect her one bit. Granted it wasn't full power but still," Tsunade said walking to her desk.**

"**yeah she amazing. She definitely accomplished her goal," Kakashi said sitting back. **

"**hmm.. I've been thinking, about the war sakura was talking about. I checked into it and its true. Their started council meetings. What do you think," Tsunade asked Kakashi .**

"**WHAT? Are you saying join in the war against her," Kakashi asked in total shock.**

"**I don't know really. I mean you saw her kill Neji. I missed it but im sure it was with complete ease. I also know she destroyed two villages, what if she tries to destroy us. Im am just asking if you were in my position what would you do," Tsunade sighed.**

"**Hell no. I would support her, she may have destroyed the other villages but she had friends here, she wouldn't want to hurt them."**

"**Just like she didn't hurt, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata-."**

"**You know it was complicated between those three. And the only reason she completely hasn't gone is because of Naruto. Naruto's the reason she still cares, the reason she feels at all. He's the only reason she stayed, and hasn't destroyed the village yet. And you know it to. She loves him, and he loves her. They just need to find their way back to each other."**

**End flashback**

'**I really hope he's right,' Tsunade thought downing another glass.**

**Training fields **

**Both sakura and Naruto were breathing hard. Sakura had only been going a little less then half, and Naruto was giving about three quarters of his, with the fox's chakra. It was funny to think she began so much stronger then him, but she knew if the fox completely took over they would be evenly matched. She looked at him his shirt was off and the top of this boxer showed above is black pants. His shaggy hair blew in the wind. His blue eyes were like a endless ocean, 'he looks good'. Sakura licked her bottom lip and walked over to the river. **

**Naruto looked at sakura her she was in a tight white tank, he could see the black lacy bra underneath. She had on tight black pant that made her butt pop out more. Naruto licked his lips, and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. 'She looks sexy' he watched as sakura walked over to the river. She let her long hair out of the ponytail it was in, it blew in the wind. She bent down and cupped her hands she went to scoop up some water. Naruto was behind her picked her up and threw her in. **

**Sakura gasped when she popped up, "His is freezing you jerk-off!"**

"**come on sakura-chan it cant be that bad…" Naruto jumped in. he shot up. "it's fucking freezing."**

**Sakura giggled, a real giggle. Not the fake evil one. Naruto smiled at her and the dived under. "come on Naruto its getting dark and I cant see. Okay im leaving then," she waded off to the riverbed when Naruto wrapped her waist and pulled them both back in the freezing water. They both popped up at the same time. They were both laughing a strain off hair fell in front of her face she tried blowing it back but it ended up in her face again. She and Naruto laughed even harder, she really didn't want to take her hand off his muscular shoulders. She was about to move her hand, but Naruto brushed the hair back for her. "Thanks." she giggled. "I better get home and out of these clothes before I get sick," she breathed.**

"**Yeah, I'll walk you home," Naruto said getting out of the water. They walked through Konoha holding hands. They were in front of here apartment building when sakura called out, "Itachi come out."**

"**What are you doing with the Jinjuruki brat," Itachi asked raising his eyebrow. **

"**None of your business," she said calmly. 'I get it she doesn't want them to be seen with me.' Naruto looked down at their hands he went to pull away, but Sakura intertwined their fingers. He looked at her confused, and she smiled gently.**

"**Well, would you mind if I had some fun," Itachi smirked.**

**Naruto went to step up but sakura stepped in front of him. Itachi looked at her angry, Itachi activated his sharigan and stared at her. She dropped to her knees gasping. Her eyes turned black he looked at Itachi. She disappeared and then appeared in front of Itachi, she grabbed this throat and slammed him against the ground. The ground cracked and he gasped. "Did two days away from me make you forget whose better, who've reached your limits, and I still haven't. It intimidates you. Never try that again." **

**She pushed his neck one last time, her eyes were still black. Naruto step towards then. Sakura stood up, Naruto grabbed her hand and her eyes turned back to normal. Itachi stood by "Is this you treat me, the one that trained you, made you strong. Got you away from Naruto, don't you remember you wanted revenge. How many nights did you cry in your sleep. But no some as you're here you get weak."**

**Sakura slowly pulled away her hand, Naruto's heart sunk. He wanted to kill Itachi, he looked over at sakura, her eyes had no emotion in then, just like when she first came back. **

"**Why are you here," she said dangerously.**

"**The war his exactly three years from today. Pein wanted me to tell you, me and Kisame joined his side. Your one you own, sorry," he disappeared.**

"**coward," sakura hissed. She walked into the apartment building and went inside. Naruto sighed and started walking home. 'Itachi just set us back, to get to where we were will take us months. I just caught her while she was crying over a picture of us, when her walls were down. And she's already put them back up. 'Damn Itachi' thought Naruto. **

**Naruto walked into his fully furnished apartment. She walked past his kitchen to his bathroom he took off his went clothes and jumped in the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and dried this hair with a towel, making it a mess. He heard a knock at the door. We walked over, and swung it open. "What.. Oh hey sakura.," sounding slightly mad, and irritated. **

**There was no chan 'what the hell' thought Sakura. "sorry. Bye," sakura said feeling like she read something wrong.**

"**wait you need something," Naruto asked grabbing her hand.**

"**never mind, I got my answer," she said turning. **

"**what answer," Naruto asked confused, turning her to face him.**

"**I get it, its no problem really, I well never mind ill be going. Sorry to bother you," sakura sighed. **

"**You know what im getting sick of these games sakura," Naruto grumbled.**

"**Sorry again."**

"**seriously why'd you come?"**

"**well you left…" sakura started.**

"**Huh? You didn't want me to leave," Naruto said finally hopeful.**

"**Well no. I walked in side and you weren't in my apartment and you weren't outside so I came here. Sorry to have bothered you," sakura sighed.**

"**Is there something wrong," he asked concerned. **

"**well it just that your not… calling me umm Sakura-chan is all," sakura couldn't help but blush and be embarrassed.**

"**well when Itachi said being in the village changed you back you let go of my hand… and I thought you wanted me to leave.. And I thought we'd have to start all over again.. And well I read it wrong," Naruto looked ashamed. Then gave her a sexy smile, "You like it when I call you Sakura-chan?"**

"**well yeah and well I love it," she was blushing. **

"**Sakura-chan whats with all the bags," Naruto groaned. She had a bag full of clothes, and another full of medicines and weapons, and on top of it was the picture of them in a new frame.**

"**Oh I was heading to a hotel. My apartments pretty trashed," she laughed. Rubbing the back of her neck. **

"**Why don't you just stay here," Naruto said getting excited, this is what he always wanted.**

"**Are you sure," sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded this head. "Okay, thanks." Sakura followed Naruto into his house. 'nice' sakura noted. It was clean, and of course the furniture was orange. She shook her head and giggled to herself. **

**He walked into hid room. "You can put you stuff in these drawers," sakura nodded. Naruto walked over to his drawers. "I gotta get dressed.. Gime a minute,"**

"**Wait," sakura called out he walked over to where Naruto was, Naruto stood there confused. Sakura ran her hand up his chest. Naruto blushed, and stiffened. Sakura leaned closer pressing their chests together. Sakura put her hand on the back of Naruto's head and kissed the side of this neck. Naruto purred. "You sound like a fox," sakura grinned.**

"**S-Sakura-chan.." Naruto moaned **

**Sakura kissed his neck once more, then stepped back. "Thanks Naruto-kun," sakura grinned walking back over to the drawers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**One and Only**

**Narusaku**

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto watched as sakura walked away. 'did she really just call me Naruto-kun,' Naruto thought to himself. She walked to the bathroom with his drawstring sweatpants. He looked in the mirror he was still blush. every time he thought of her running her hand up his chest or kissing his neck, it made his member excited. He ran a towel through his hair one more time. **

**Sakura looked up when he heard Naruto footsteps, her jaw almost dropped. Naruto's hair was damp, with tiny spikes. And he sweatpants that were showed off his chest, and complimented his tan. 'he looks eatable' sakura thought licking her lips. She wanted to feel his lips against her's. **

"**sakura-chan you can go take a shower if you want," sakura smiled and got up she walked past Naruto. She ran her hand over his chest and bit her lip. "oh man, she gonna kill me," Naruto moaned. **

**Sakura giggled as she shut the door, she leaned up the door for support. She pushed on the door and walked towards the shower. She was impressed it was a glass, sliding door. She turned on the shower and got undressed, she stared at all her scars the biggest by far was the one Kisame gave her when he stabbed her. The rest were from Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki members. She sighed and stepped in to the water she used her strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She rinsed off and stepped out, she grabbed the last towel and ran it through her hair. Then wrapped it around her body. **

**She took a deep breathe then walked out, Naruto was standing by the window staring out the open window. "Naruto-kun, umm do you have some shorts of boxers I can wear. It pretty hot and yeah," Sakura asked.**

**Naruto turned around this jaw dropped two stories, "uh. Uh.. Yea, let me umm… get them," he rushed over to his draw and pulled out a pair of orange boxers. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, she grabbed her black top, black silk panties, and silk laced black bra, 'you never know' she laughed to herself. walked over to Naruto and took the boxers "thanks Naruto-kun," she giggled. She walked back to the bathroom.**

**Naruto tried to control, his thoughts as sakura went in the bathroom the thought of her in his boxers made him feel… territorial. He liked the feeling. He heard the door open, she watched as sakura entered the room. She was in a black tank top, and this orange boxer, seeing her in his colors made him happy. Like it was it was always supposed to be that way. She smiled at her, "You look nice in orange."**

**She casually leaned on the wall and popped her but out. She looked at the boxers, "You think, maybe I should sleep in your boxers all the time then," she giggled crawling on the bed next to him. "You definitely have some fox qualities."**

**Naruto just nodded, he didn't want sakura thinking as him as the monster. Especially when they were laying together he didn't want to frighten her. 'I hate being a Jinjuruki.'**

"**I love it it's very… sexy," sakura whispered blushing. She traced this whisker and nuzzled in this neck. He purred, sakura moaned, "And I believe that is the sexiest fox quantity, other then your smile."**

"**So you think im sexy," Naruto smiled. 'never mind I love being a Jinjuruki.' sakura looked up at him, she bit her lip then nodded. Naruto lowered his head towards hers. Sakura closed her eyes, and leaned in slowly. Naruto kissed her on the fore head and turned around. She groaned. **

"**So not fair," she whined**

"**It's pay pack for the training fields earlier, I mean you even had a wet white shirt," Naruto complained. **

**Naruto closed his eyes he felt a yank. Eye opened his eyes shocked, sakura had him pinned she lowered her self down and Naruto sat up. Sakura was sitting in his crossed legs and her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist. Naruto pressed his lips against hers, Sakura quickly matched his pace. Sakura moaned when he felt Naruto's tongue circle her lips beckoning for entrance, she opened her mouth in response. Naruto explored and purred uncontrollably. Sakura wrapped her arms around his necks and ran her fingers through his hair, causing Naruto to purr even louder. They fell over and rolled around on the bed, sakura and Naruto both smiled. They fell on the floor and both started laughing wildly. **

**Next day**

**Sakura got up and stretched, Naruto stirred but didn't wake up. Sakura smiled and kissed Naruto forehead, she walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. She pulled of some eggs and bacon, she started the stove when there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door, she opened it. There in the doorway was jiraya. He stared at her like she was evil, she nodded her head, and moved so he could enter.**

"**So you're alive," jiraya asked looking her over. 'He most of talked to Tsunade' Sakura thought.**

"**So you're a perv," she asked retaliating. **

**Jiraya chuckled, sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the stove. He followed her over. "So is it true about you?"**

"**What exactly are we talking about? We demolishing the fire and mist. We pretending to die to join Akatsuki, then getting scared and starting a war in three years, me killing Neji, what exactly are we talking about," she asked Sarcastically.**

"**All of it," Jiraya was serious, but so was she.**

"**Yep, I did it all."**

"**Do you love Naruto," he asked.**

"**Did anyone ever tell you how much I hate questions," she smiled wickedly. "And of course."**

"**Did you sleep with him," she smirked **

"**NO, what would make you think that," she asked blushing.**

"**I mean you're here and well you're wearing his boxers," Jiraya winked suggestively.**

"**No, I just didn't have any shorts, and I stay here since well I don't have anywhere else," she sighed turning her attention back to the eggs and bacon. **

"**Why do you love Naruto," Jiraya asked seriously again.**

**Sakura sighed, "I love everything about him. His smile, confidence, willingness to help anyone, this whiskers, the way he treats me even after everything I've done. How he doesn't let a Jinjuruki limit him, this love for ramen, his big obnoxious laugh, his love for orange, his way to make everyone like him. And well his purr, when he sleeps and well…"**

"**Whoa whoa whoa, purr? You haven't done it but he purrs. I'll definitely have to use this in my material," Sakura stepped forward but then he heard Naruto stir upstairs. **

"**Want some," Sakura asked Jiraya still seething. **

"**Sure."**

**Sakura got out two plates she split the eggs in have and put three pieces of bacon on each plate. She placed on of the plates in front of Jiraya and the other across from him.**

"**Hiya pervy sage, whatcha doing here," Naruto asked. She looked at sakura a smiled, she smiled back and he melted. He sat down in the chair across from Jiraya and started eating. **

**Sakura was trying not to eavesdrop on there conversion as she did the dishes. "Well kiddo, were going on a two years training trip. we leave tomorrow."**

**Naruto looked shocked he looked over and Sakura, sakura was stiff but continued to do dishes. "What if I don't want to go," Naruto asked looking over at Jiraya.**

"**Then you wont be able to fight in the war," Jiraya add,.**

**Sakura snapped around, and slammed her fist on the table, "he's not taking part of that war, no one in the leaf or leaf's alliance will. Unless they join the other side. This is between me and pein I don't want anyone slowing me down, I will stand alone!"**

"**Sakura-chan please," Naruto pleaded. **

"**No Naruto, I said no and that's Final. I will Kill ANYONE that interferes," sakura said looking over at Jiraya. **

**Sakura did lightning fast hand signs. There was banging around upstairs then sakura teleported herself back down. She was wearing a black tank, compression shorts and a red skirt.**

"**I'll be back. I need to take care of some things. Bye," sakura said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. She did the same hand signs again and then there was silence. Jiraya shook his head.**

"**Is that girl on a suicidal mission," Jiraya asked.**

"**I may not like it but in some way I understand it. She wants to show she's improved, it also personal," Naruto sighed, he took his plate over to the sink. **

"**Were going be ready to go."**

**Tsunade's office. .. 50 minutes later. **

**Sakura sat in the hokages chair seething waiting for her to get back in her office. The door opened sakura spinned the chair around. Tsunade groaned, "now liste-.."**

"**NO, YOU LSITEN TO ME," Sakura yelled getting up from the chair. She was starting to black out and she could feel it. She had Tsunade pinned against the wall by her throat. She heard someone come in the room, but she was already gone, blacked out like an animal. Everything had black edges around it. **

"**Naruto calm her down," she hears Tsunade scream, but everything was distant. **

**She was walking through a damp cave. He saw a streak of orange and then something was holding her hand. She looked down to see and orange cuff and a tan hand the color of here skin fingers intertwined with hers. She looked up to see Naruto smiling, she could help but smile back. The cave was gone and she was standing in Tsunade's office. She sighed, and Naruto tugged her hand he gave her a concerned look. She nodded to reassure him.**

"**Sorry that happens sometimes," sakura was exactly apologizing. She knew something was wrong, ever since one day at the Akatsuki head quarters she got stronger, and that happened to her when he was mad enough. "Now what I came here to say was that the leaf or any of the leaf's allies will take part in the war that takes place in three years. Unless they join the other side , no one not even Naruto-kun. I mean it and if anyone tries to help or interfere I'll make sure they die, understood?"**

**Tsunade nodded her head, sakura and Naruto walked out of her office and then through the village hang in hand. Naruto was leaving tomorrow and sakura wanted to spend the whole day with him, she really was gonna miss him. In some strange way it's Karma. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**One and only **_

_**Narusaku**_

**Chapter 8**

**As they walked through the village back to Naruto's place, many villagers stared, smirk, got smug looks and their faces and some were terrified. Sakura listened to the conversances, some on was talking really loud and even Naruto heard. "Looks like she's gonna use him for the war against her, so her sorry Hyde wont die!" a drunk male villager yelled. **

**Sakura went to pull her hand away from Naruto, but Naruto grabbed it again. A women snorted, "Look two monsters together, match made in hell." sakura couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the women's shoulder and spun her around.**

"**I am a monster, a demon, something that crawled out of hell," sakura smiled, "But Naruto has done everything but protect this village, and if you have say anything mean or cruel about him again.. You'll be dead before you can blink. That goes for all of you," Sakura hissed looking around at all the villagers watching. Sakura shoved the women them walked away. Naruto looked at her then smiled.**

"**Awfully protective aren't you," Naruto asked lifting his eye brow and giving sakura a foxy grin.**

**Sakura smiled, "No one messes with my sexy fox," she blushed a lot. She didn't mean for that to come out but it did. 'oh well.'**

"**Hmm your sexy fox. I think I could get used to that," she grinned. They were in front of Naruto's house. They both walked in.**

"**You want to take a shower or can I," sakura asked.**

"**Yeah go ahead, I already took one. Im gonna go get some take out ramen. So I'll see you in a bit. Naruto walked over to sakura and kissed her passionately. Naruto smiled, 'Or maybe I could just eat you' he thought. He walked out the door.**

**Sakura went and took her shower stared at the tattoo or tattoos, it was like 6 tattoos on her lower back. "This has to do this me loosing control," sakura said out loud. 'Maybe i could show Naruto, he might know,' sakura bit her lip thinking about Naruto. The touched her lips thinking of Naruto. His lips felt right, and natural against hers.**

**She quickly got dressed in a tank top and Naruto orange boxers. She smiled in the mirror and put her hair in a side braid. She looted in the mirror and saw a streak of black. "What the," she looked in the mirror she had a black streak in her hair. She shrugged and walked away. She sprayed herself some perfume and waited for Naruto. She wanted to look as sexy as possible. She grabbed the orange bra she bought and switched it with the white on. She slid on a white tank and flopped on Naruto's bed. **

**She buried her face in his pillow it smelled just like him, 'edible,' she giggled. Licking her lips. She heard the door open and a bag drop on the table, she smiled getting up.**

**Naruto walked in, putting the ramen down on the counter. She turned to see sakura walking down the stairs. She was in his boxer's again and a white tank top, and there was an orange bra strap showing, he was trying to prevent the oncoming nose bleed. Sakura smiled at him then flipped the braid to the back.**

"**Whoa now," Naruto said grabbing her braid looking at it. "whatcha do to your hair?"**

"**Nothing, when I got out of the shower it noticed it weird. Huh? You eat, I need to go talk to Jiraya," sakura said grabbing her sweatpants putting them on top off the boxers. "I'll be back soon. don't get to bored, then when I come back we can… do something," she whispered in his ear. She kissed the side of his neck again. "Bye."**

"**B-Bye Sa-sakura-chan," Naruto shuddered as sakura did hand signs and disappeared. **

'**wonder what she going to talk to Jiraya about,' Naruto thought. He got excited, "More ramen for me!"**

**sakura teleported to Jiraya's hotel room, he was in the bed with some girl they rolling around giggling. 'At least there clothed,' sakura thought. She whistled loudly. Jiraya and the young women both looked at her surprised. "Time to go," sakura said to the young girl. The girl blushed then left.**

**Jiraya looked mad, "what the hell?"**

**Sakura turned around and lifted up tank to show the tattoo on her lower back. "Sakura Naruto's like my son. As much as I like to.." sakura cut him off by punching him. **

"**I'm not trying to have sex with you what does this mean," she asked pointing to the tattoo. Jiraya gasped then trace the tattoo. **

"**There seals," Jiraya stated seriously. "When did you get these and how?"**

"**I don't know it was when I was with the Akatsuki, the firsts day, I remember passing out from training and I woke up with it on my lower back. I blacked out it happened five more times. Some attached to others, so went on top. I don't know what happened. But things happen to me…" sakura trailed off. **

"**What things," Jiraya asked tracing the tattoo on his scroll. **

"**I always was unconscious when it happened, expect for the sixth time, that when everything really changed. I started losing control, and blacking out when I fought. And I felt absolutely nothing, till I saw Naruto-kun again I had no emotion. Just cockiness, and anger. It was recently when I blacked out, today actually in Tsunade's office. Naruto-kun brought me back, when I black out I can see but I have no control. And everything is edged with black," sakura finished.**

"**What do you mean 'except for the sixth time'," Jiraya asked.**

"**Well it was after they extracted a tail from a Jinjuruki, and I fell in front of everyone screaming, it burned. And the marks starting glowing, that when Pein tried killing me, everyone gained up on me except Itachi and Kisame. They got me out and said I owed them, I guess they just wanted my power, but as It got worse they got scared. They recently just joined Pein again, what's happening to me?"**

**Jiraya looked terrified, "Did you get your first one before of after you left?"**

"**I honestly don't know, things started changing after Gaara's resque mission," She paused. "whats that have to do with anything.**

"**Interesting, it seems the ten tailed has choose you to be the host. Sakura this is hard to explain, you have the one, four, five, seven, three, and six in you in that order. So its said the ten tailed, broke into nine parts. The tenth would come once all the others were done. The tenth must of choose you, because you loved the ninth's Jinjuruki and knew the first's. that must be why their starting that war against you and why the villages are listening."**

"**Go tell Naruto I'll be back in a few hours, I'll be back before dinner," sakura said, before disappearing. **

**Jiraya went to Naruto's in a hurry, he knew sakura was going to do something stupid. Jiraya knocked on his door. Naruto walked over to the door patting his stomach. "Hey Jiraya, Where's sakura-chan," Naruto asked looking around Jiraya. **

"**Don't know kid. She left, she'll be back later though," Jiraya said walking in. she went and sat on Naruto's chair. Naruto sat on the couch. "Looks like you're not the only Jinjuruki in this village," Jiraya sighed, rubbing his temples.**

"**Oh cool, lets go meet em" Naruto said jumping up. Jiraya looked at him and sighed again.**

"**No, you already have, and you love her," Jiraya said.**

"**what do you mean, I don't love anyone other then my Sakura-chan," Naruto was completely confused.**

"**That's just it Naruto. She a Jinjuruki."**

"**WHHHAAATTT? When, how?"**

"**yes she's a Jinjuruki, and she just figured in all out. It happened when the one tail was extracted from Gaara. How the Ten tail picked her."**

"**SO SHE HAS THE ONE TAIL IN HER. And whose the tenth tail?"**

"**Yes she has the one tail, but not just the one tail, the fourth, fifth, seventh, third, and sixth." he waited for Naruto to explode but he just nodded this head. "the tenth tail broke into nine tails, you being one. And when all the tails merge the tenth will form. And it's chosen Sakura has the host because she loves you, and knew Gaara."**

"**So every time the Akatsuki extracts a tail, it goes in Sakura-chan," Naruto asked. Jiraya nodded his head. "So it they get them all what happens?"**

"**sakura will loose all control, she already starting to. She told me what happened in Tsunade's office, but you saw a different side tell me About it," Jiraya demanded.**

"**I walked in and sakura had Tsunade pinned against the wall. She was incoherent, her eyes were black. She lost all color in her skin, her skin was hot, it burned when I touched her, when I grabbed her hand she got cold and her eyes turned back to green. Then after that she was back to normal, and something similar happened with Itachi," Naruto trailed off.**

"**What happened with Itachi," Jiraya asked leaning forward.**

"**when me and sakura were walking to her old place Itachi tried using his sharigan on her and she snapped. She looked and felt evil. But when I grabbed her hand she returned to normal," just then sakura walked in she slammed the door shut and shot upstairs. Jiraya and Naruto walked and looked up the stairs. There was a trail of blood, Naruto didn't think twice before shooting up the stairs. Jiraya followed close behind. The blood stopped suddenly. "Sakura-chan," Naruto called out.**

**there was silence, the sink turned on Jiraya nodded at him, they walked cautiously to the bathroom. Naruto opened the door, sakura was clutching the sink pieces were breaking off. The head was down, and some of her pink hair was turning black. "Sakura-chan are you ok," Naruto asked.**

**Her head shot up, her yes were flicking from green to black. "Go.. Now," sakura voice was hoarse. "AHHHHH," Sakura screamed sinking to the ground. Her breathing picked up, Naruto scooped up her head and cradled her.**

"**Sakura-chan.. Im sorry.. I don't how to make it stop," Naruto looked up at Jiraya. Jiraya scooped down the marks were glowing and a new one was getting burned in. **

"**Another demon entering and it's putting up a fight, the way this is going its gonna take a while. It's burning her, lets get her in some cold water," Jiraya started the shower as Naruto carried sakura in. sakura breathing calmed. It was a couple minutes till sakura screamed again, then everything for Naruto went black. **

**Sakura**

**Naruto walked through a dark cave, he heard whimpering "sakura-chan," he called.**

"**Naruto-kun," the voice whimpered. He ran to where the voice came from. There was cages much like his in an almost complete circle. He scooped her up, she rested her head against his chest. **

"**You need to stop, your hurting her," he yelled at the third. **

"**No I will not join to from the tenth. None of us will," the other appeared in the cage so that he could see them. "their one the eighth tail right now, then you'll be the only one left," he hissed.**

"**Don't worry, I'll kill myself first. I don't want sakura-chan to deal with being the ultimate monster and I'll make sure she doesn't," he said looking at Sakura.**

"**Funny two Jinkuriki's loving each other, how.. Ironic," he laughed. "here we'll will all give a bit of our power to you, you'll be as strong as the Akatsuki, but not have as strong as Sakura." Naruto felt the surge of power. **

**Normal world…**

**Naruto opened his eyes to find Jiraya smacking him in the face, "Will ya cut it out ."**

"**Sorry kid your eyes turned red, you wouldn't move or talk for 15 minutes. Sakura's alright now, her eyes turned green about five minutes ago she sleeping now," Jiraya said giving the Naruto a towel. Naruto walked Jiraya to the door, "be ready to go in the morning." Naruto nodded as he shut the door. **

**Naruto walked upstairs, she walked into their bedroom but sakura wasn't in bed, Naruto looked around. "lets get you out of those clothes," hummed a voice behind him. Sakura put her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. Naruto spun around, she kissed sakura as hard as he could. Sakura moaned when he stuck his tongue in her mouth, Naruto explored as sakura unzipped his jacket. She pushed it off this shoulder, it hit the floor in seconds.**

**Naruto pulled away, "I wont be able to stop," Naruto whispered, cupping her cheek. **

**Sakura ripped off her tank revealing her orange bra, "whose stopping you." Naruto smiled as she crushed her lips into his. Naruto picked sakura up and he wrapped her legs around him instinctively. Naruto carried her over to the bed he flopped down and sakura gasped. She pulled at his black shirt. Naruto sat up and lifted his shirt off, and threw it to the ground. Naruto slid his hand down Sakura shorts, he slid this fingers in. sakura gasped Naruto smiled at her, sakura grabbed Naruto's face and lowered it to hers. "I want you inside me," she gasped.**

**Naruto nodded and took off this pants and boxer, "tell me if it hurts." she slide it in. sakura whimpered. "I'm sorry sakura-chan."**

"**No Naruto-kun, it feels so good. Please don't stop," sakura begged. Naruto smiled and went slow, gradually picking up speed. Sakura moaned. "mmm.. Naruto-kun, your really big," sakura whispered. Naruto went faster. "Naruto-kun im coming," Naruto went even faster. Naruto collapsed on sakura after he came. "I love you naruto-kun," sakura said drifting to sleep. **

**Naruto wanted to cry the women he loved, loved him back, "I love you too my beautiful Sakura-chan." **

**Next morning **

**naruto woke up, he purred when he saw sakura remembering what happened the night before. She looked at her trying to take her in, before he left for two years. She had six streaks of black in her hair, she started mumbling in her sleep. Naruto smiled and listened intently. **

"**I love you so much naruto-kun… no stop.. Leave him alone.. No please naruto-kun… NAARRUUTTOOO," Sakura screamed shooting up. Naruto hugged her she snuggled into him, "it was a bad dream was all." naruto nodded and stared at their bare chest pressed together. "I'm gonna miss you.." **

"**I know I'm gonna miss you two, but I need to go and train. When the war happens im finally going to deal with Sasuke and Orchimaru," Sakura growled. "I know you don't want me taking part in the war, I promise I want go after any of the Akatsuki if you don't want me to. But I will not stand on the sidelines while you fight, you should know me better than that," he smiled at her. **

**She looked at him, "I'm gonna do without you, I'm gonna be so bored," sakura made sure to drag out the so. **

**Naruto leaned down and pressed his fore head against her's, "it's only for two years, then I come back. And we can I don't know have some 'I missed you fun,'" he grinned. **

**Sakura blushed, "I wish you didn't have to go," she groaned. Kissing his neck. **

"**I know, this really sucks," their was a knock at the door. "Looks like it's time," naruto sighed picking up his backpack. He walked over to sakura and grabbed her hand. **

**Sakura got up on her tippy toes and kissed naruto wrapping her free arm around his neck. Naruto purred then pulled back, "be careful, love you naruto-kun."**

"**love you too sakura-chan," naruto walked out the door and the tears filled his eyes. He was going to miss his cherry blossom **


	9. Chapter 9

_**One and only **_

_**Narusaku**_

**Chapter 8**

**As they walked through the village back to Naruto's place, many villagers stared, smirk, got smug looks and their faces and some were terrified. Sakura listened to the conversances, some on was talking really loud and even Naruto heard. "Looks like she's gonna use him for the war against her, so her sorry Hyde wont die!" a drunk male villager yelled. **

**Sakura went to pull her hand away from Naruto, but Naruto grabbed it again. A women snorted, "Look two monsters together, match made in hell." sakura couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed the women's shoulder and spun her around.**

"**I am a monster, a demon, something that crawled out of hell," sakura smiled, "But Naruto has done everything but protect this village, and if you have say anything mean or cruel about him again.. You'll be dead before you can blink. That goes for all of you," Sakura hissed looking around at all the villagers watching. Sakura shoved the women them walked away. Naruto looked at her then smiled.**

"**Awfully protective aren't you," Naruto asked lifting his eye brow and giving sakura a foxy grin.**

**Sakura smiled, "No one messes with my sexy fox," she blushed a lot. She didn't mean for that to come out but it did. 'oh well.'**

"**Hmm your sexy fox. I think I could get used to that," she grinned. They were in front of Naruto's house. They both walked in.**

"**You want to take a shower or can I," sakura asked.**

"**Yeah go ahead, I already took one. Im gonna go get some take out ramen. So I'll see you in a bit. Naruto walked over to sakura and kissed her passionately. Naruto smiled, 'Or maybe I could just eat you' he thought. He walked out the door.**

**Sakura went and took her shower stared at the tattoo or tattoos, it was like 6 tattoos on her lower back. "This has to do this me loosing control," sakura said out loud. 'Maybe i could show Naruto, he might know,' sakura bit her lip thinking about Naruto. The touched her lips thinking of Naruto. His lips felt right, and natural against hers.**

**She quickly got dressed in a tank top and Naruto orange boxers. She smiled in the mirror and put her hair in a side braid. She looted in the mirror and saw a streak of black. "What the," she looked in the mirror she had a black streak in her hair. She shrugged and walked away. She sprayed herself some perfume and waited for Naruto. She wanted to look as sexy as possible. She grabbed the orange bra she bought and switched it with the white on. She slid on a white tank and flopped on Naruto's bed. **

**She buried her face in his pillow it smelled just like him, 'edible,' she giggled. Licking her lips. She heard the door open and a bag drop on the table, she smiled getting up.**

**Naruto walked in, putting the ramen down on the counter. She turned to see sakura walking down the stairs. She was in his boxer's again and a white tank top, and there was an orange bra strap showing, he was trying to prevent the oncoming nose bleed. Sakura smiled at him then flipped the braid to the back.**

"**Whoa now," Naruto said grabbing her braid looking at it. "whatcha do to your hair?"**

"**Nothing, when I got out of the shower it noticed it weird. Huh? You eat, I need to go talk to Jiraya," sakura said grabbing her sweatpants putting them on top off the boxers. "I'll be back soon. don't get to bored, then when I come back we can… do something," she whispered in his ear. She kissed the side of his neck again. "Bye."**

"**B-Bye Sa-sakura-chan," Naruto shuddered as sakura did hand signs and disappeared. **

'**wonder what she going to talk to Jiraya about,' Naruto thought. He got excited, "More ramen for me!"**

**sakura teleported to Jiraya's hotel room, he was in the bed with some girl they rolling around giggling. 'At least there clothed,' sakura thought. She whistled loudly. Jiraya and the young women both looked at her surprised. "Time to go," sakura said to the young girl. The girl blushed then left.**

**Jiraya looked mad, "what the hell?"**

**Sakura turned around and lifted up tank to show the tattoo on her lower back. "Sakura Naruto's like my son. As much as I like to.." sakura cut him off by punching him. **

"**I'm not trying to have sex with you what does this mean," she asked pointing to the tattoo. Jiraya gasped then trace the tattoo. **

"**There seals," Jiraya stated seriously. "When did you get these and how?"**

"**I don't know it was when I was with the Akatsuki, the firsts day, I remember passing out from training and I woke up with it on my lower back. I blacked out it happened five more times. Some attached to others, so went on top. I don't know what happened. But things happen to me…" sakura trailed off. **

"**What things," Jiraya asked tracing the tattoo on his scroll. **

"**I always was unconscious when it happened, expect for the sixth time, that when everything really changed. I started losing control, and blacking out when I fought. And I felt absolutely nothing, till I saw Naruto-kun again I had no emotion. Just cockiness, and anger. It was recently when I blacked out, today actually in Tsunade's office. Naruto-kun brought me back, when I black out I can see but I have no control. And everything is edged with black," sakura finished.**

"**What do you mean 'except for the sixth time'," Jiraya asked.**

"**Well it was after they extracted a tail from a Jinjuruki, and I fell in front of everyone screaming, it burned. And the marks starting glowing, that when Pein tried killing me, everyone gained up on me except Itachi and Kisame. They got me out and said I owed them, I guess they just wanted my power, but as It got worse they got scared. They recently just joined Pein again, what's happening to me?"**

**Jiraya looked terrified, "Did you get your first one before of after you left?"**

"**I honestly don't know, things started changing after Gaara's resque mission," She paused. "whats that have to do with anything.**

"**Interesting, it seems the ten tailed has choose you to be the host. Sakura this is hard to explain, you have the one, four, five, seven, three, and six in you in that order. So its said the ten tailed, broke into nine parts. The tenth would come once all the others were done. The tenth must of choose you, because you loved the ninth's Jinjuruki and knew the first's. that must be why their starting that war against you and why the villages are listening."**

"**Go tell Naruto I'll be back in a few hours, I'll be back before dinner," sakura said, before disappearing. **

**Jiraya went to Naruto's in a hurry, he knew sakura was going to do something stupid. Jiraya knocked on his door. Naruto walked over to the door patting his stomach. "Hey Jiraya, Where's sakura-chan," Naruto asked looking around Jiraya. **

"**Don't know kid. She left, she'll be back later though," Jiraya said walking in. she went and sat on Naruto's chair. Naruto sat on the couch. "Looks like you're not the only Jinjuruki in this village," Jiraya sighed, rubbing his temples.**

"**Oh cool, lets go meet em" Naruto said jumping up. Jiraya looked at him and sighed again.**

"**No, you already have, and you love her," Jiraya said.**

"**what do you mean, I don't love anyone other then my Sakura-chan," Naruto was completely confused.**

"**That's just it Naruto. She a Jinjuruki."**

"**WHHHAAATTT? When, how?"**

"**yes she's a Jinjuruki, and she just figured in all out. It happened when the one tail was extracted from Gaara. How the Ten tail picked her."**

"**SO SHE HAS THE ONE TAIL IN HER. And whose the tenth tail?"**

"**Yes she has the one tail, but not just the one tail, the fourth, fifth, seventh, third, and sixth." he waited for Naruto to explode but he just nodded this head. "the tenth tail broke into nine tails, you being one. And when all the tails merge the tenth will form. And it's chosen Sakura has the host because she loves you, and knew Gaara."**

"**So every time the Akatsuki extracts a tail, it goes in Sakura-chan," Naruto asked. Jiraya nodded his head. "So it they get them all what happens?"**

"**sakura will loose all control, she already starting to. She told me what happened in Tsunade's office, but you saw a different side tell me About it," Jiraya demanded.**

"**I walked in and sakura had Tsunade pinned against the wall. She was incoherent, her eyes were black. She lost all color in her skin, her skin was hot, it burned when I touched her, when I grabbed her hand she got cold and her eyes turned back to green. Then after that she was back to normal, and something similar happened with Itachi," Naruto trailed off.**

"**What happened with Itachi," Jiraya asked leaning forward.**

"**when me and sakura were walking to her old place Itachi tried using his sharigan on her and she snapped. She looked and felt evil. But when I grabbed her hand she returned to normal," just then sakura walked in she slammed the door shut and shot upstairs. Jiraya and Naruto walked and looked up the stairs. There was a trail of blood, Naruto didn't think twice before shooting up the stairs. Jiraya followed close behind. The blood stopped suddenly. "Sakura-chan," Naruto called out.**

**there was silence, the sink turned on Jiraya nodded at him, they walked cautiously to the bathroom. Naruto opened the door, sakura was clutching the sink pieces were breaking off. The head was down, and some of her pink hair was turning black. "Sakura-chan are you ok," Naruto asked.**

**Her head shot up, her yes were flicking from green to black. "Go.. Now," sakura voice was hoarse. "AHHHHH," Sakura screamed sinking to the ground. Her breathing picked up, Naruto scooped up her head and cradled her.**

"**Sakura-chan.. Im sorry.. I don't how to make it stop," Naruto looked up at Jiraya. Jiraya scooped down the marks were glowing and a new one was getting burned in. **

"**Another demon entering and it's putting up a fight, the way this is going its gonna take a while. It's burning her, lets get her in some cold water," Jiraya started the shower as Naruto carried sakura in. sakura breathing calmed. It was a couple minutes till sakura screamed again, then everything for Naruto went black. **

**Sakura**

**Naruto walked through a dark cave, he heard whimpering "sakura-chan," he called.**

"**Naruto-kun," the voice whimpered. He ran to where the voice came from. There was cages much like his in an almost complete circle. He scooped her up, she rested her head against his chest. **

"**You need to stop, your hurting her," he yelled at the third. **

"**No I will not join to from the tenth. None of us will," the other appeared in the cage so that he could see them. "their one the eighth tail right now, then you'll be the only one left," he hissed.**

"**Don't worry, I'll kill myself first. I don't want sakura-chan to deal with being the ultimate monster and I'll make sure she doesn't," he said looking at Sakura.**

"**Funny two Jinkuriki's loving each other, how.. Ironic," he laughed. "here we'll will all give a bit of our power to you, you'll be as strong as the Akatsuki, but not have as strong as Sakura." Naruto felt the surge of power. **

**Normal world…**

**Naruto opened his eyes to find Jiraya smacking him in the face, "Will ya cut it out ."**

"**Sorry kid your eyes turned red, you wouldn't move or talk for 15 minutes. Sakura's alright now, her eyes turned green about five minutes ago she sleeping now," Jiraya said giving the Naruto a towel. Naruto walked Jiraya to the door, "be ready to go in the morning." Naruto nodded as he shut the door. **

**Naruto walked upstairs, she walked into their bedroom but sakura wasn't in bed, Naruto looked around. "lets get you out of those clothes," hummed a voice behind him. Sakura put her head on his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. Naruto spun around, she kissed sakura as hard as he could. Sakura moaned when he stuck his tongue in her mouth, Naruto explored as sakura unzipped his jacket. She pushed it off this shoulder, it hit the floor in seconds.**

**Naruto pulled away, "I wont be able to stop," Naruto whispered, cupping her cheek. **

**Sakura ripped off her tank revealing her orange bra, "whose stopping you." Naruto smiled as she crushed her lips into his. Naruto picked sakura up and he wrapped her legs around him instinctively. Naruto carried her over to the bed he flopped down and sakura gasped. She pulled at his black shirt. Naruto sat up and lifted his shirt off, and threw it to the ground. Naruto slid his hand down Sakura shorts, he slid this fingers in. sakura gasped Naruto smiled at her, sakura grabbed Naruto's face and lowered it to hers. "I want you inside me," she gasped.**

**Naruto nodded and took off this pants and boxer, "tell me if it hurts." she slide it in. sakura whimpered. "I'm sorry sakura-chan."**

"**No Naruto-kun, it feels so good. Please don't stop," sakura begged. Naruto smiled and went slow, gradually picking up speed. Sakura moaned. "mmm.. Naruto-kun, your really big," sakura whispered. Naruto went faster. "Naruto-kun im coming," Naruto went even faster. Naruto collapsed on sakura after he came. "I love you naruto-kun," sakura said drifting to sleep. **

**Naruto wanted to cry the women he loved, loved him back, "I love you too my beautiful Sakura-chan." **

**Next morning **

**naruto woke up, he purred when he saw sakura remembering what happened the night before. She looked at her trying to take her in, before he left for two years. She had six streaks of black in her hair, she started mumbling in her sleep. Naruto smiled and listened intently. **

"**I love you so much naruto-kun… no stop.. Leave him alone.. No please naruto-kun… NAARRUUTTOOO," Sakura screamed shooting up. Naruto hugged her she snuggled into him, "it was a bad dream was all." naruto nodded and stared at their bare chest pressed together. "I'm gonna miss you.." **

"**I know I'm gonna miss you two, but I need to go and train. When the war happens im finally going to deal with Sasuke and Orchimaru," Sakura growled. "I know you don't want me taking part in the war, I promise I want go after any of the Akatsuki if you don't want me to. But I will not stand on the sidelines while you fight, you should know me better than that," he smiled at her. **

**She looked at him, "I'm gonna do without you, I'm gonna be so bored," sakura made sure to drag out the so. **

**Naruto leaned down and pressed his fore head against her's, "it's only for two years, then I come back. And we can I don't know have some 'I missed you fun,'" he grinned. **

**Sakura blushed, "I wish you didn't have to go," she groaned. Kissing his neck. **

"**I know, this really sucks," their was a knock at the door. "Looks like it's time," naruto sighed picking up his backpack. He walked over to sakura and grabbed her hand. **

**Sakura got up on her tippy toes and kissed naruto wrapping her free arm around his neck. Naruto purred then pulled back, "be careful, love you naruto-kun."**

"**love you too sakura-chan," naruto walked out the door and the tears filled his eyes. He was going to miss his cherry blossom **


End file.
